I'm Gonna Get What I Want
by jaybirdsfree
Summary: We all know the reserved, hard working Hermione. But let's be real-you get tired of being the innocent, reserved, hard working person everyone expects you to be. And Hermione's no exception. What if Hermione snapped at one point?What would it be like? R&R
1. Chapter 1: The Breaking Point

Okay so this story takes place after the war. Hermione's returning from her seventh year at Hogwarts and Ron and Harry are aurors. Everything has gone back to how it used to be. Mind you, Fred's death isn't compliant to this story. Anyway, I wanted to write a story where Hermione snaps. I mean c'mon, lets be real. Hermione snapped in third year but it wasn't major. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Breaking Point<p>

I sat in the kitchen and sipped my tea. The moaning upstairs was getting louder by the second.

I'm happy for Ginny and Harry but must they be so loud! Not to mention the fact it's seven o' clock in the morning! It's like they can't restrain themselves! Or is it just me? Am I jealous that everyone else in the house is having intimate relations with their significant other?  
>Don't get me wrong I've had sex before. But that was when Ron and I were together. I remember it being the day before my last year at Hogwarts. I remember being in love. I remember being happy then.<p>

I remember being in love and how beautiful it was. Ron and I were unashamedly, invigoratingly, extraordinarily in love. But then we were apart for so long, his love for me must've dissolved. Because three months ago when I came back, he was with a co-worker of his named Melanie Walters. They're still together. And their in love. And as much as I try to hate her I cannot. Even though she took the empowering love that Ron and I had shared I found myself accepting them. I didn't really have much of a choice. I couldn't tell him not to be with her. How would that make me look? It hurt then and it hurts now. I think about it everyday. And it hurts to know that I gave someone my love and they just threw it back in my face. It hurts to still love the person who doesn't feel the same way anymore. I remember the day I came back from my last year at Hogwarts like it was yesterday. . . . . .

* * *

><p>I got off of the train struggling to look for a mop of red hair and carry my luggage at the same time. Kings Cross may have been crowded but I managed to spot Harry because people were surrounding him asking for autographs. He spotted me as well because somehow he managed to escape the crowd and run up to me. Before I could say hello he gave me a bone-crushing hug.<p>

"Hello Harry", I said.

"Hi Hermione", he replied.

"Ginny should be here in-", I began but a flash of red hair swept past me onto Harry. I realized it was Ginny who had run up to Harry.

"Oh Harry I missed you so much", Ginny said. She began to kiss him and I turned away to look for Ron and avoid the awkwardness of seeing my best friends make out in the middle of a train station.

I couldn't find Ron anywhere. I turned to Harry. He and Ginny stopped kissing and turned to me and their eyes grew wide and alarmed.

"Where's Ron", I asked. Ginny and Harry exchanged worried glances and looked back to me.

"Hermione, I didn't know how to tell you this-", Ginny began.

"Where's Ron", I repeated.

"I think we should go to our flat so we could talk more privately", Harry said quietly. I was starting to get worried. What if something happened to Ron, I thought. Is that why I haven't heard from him these past couple of months? How could I be so stupid? I was so busy studying for my NEWTS I didn't even bother to see what was wrong with Ron. What kind of girlfriend was I?

Harry took Ginny's hand and my hand and we apparated to the flat he'd bought for him, Ron, and Ginny and I when we came back from Hogwarts.

The house was surprisingly neat. I sat on the sofa. Ginny and Harry looked so alarmed I was getting worried even more.

"What's wrong", I asked.

"I'll go make some tea", Ginny said. She went to the kitchen. I turned to Harry waiting for him to say something. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

Suddenly the door opened and there was Ron laughing. Someone was behind him laughing as well. She had long strawberry blond hair, she was curvy, she had big blue eyes, and was wearing skin tight jeans and an even tighter blue halter top.

"Hi Harry", Ron said. He looked at me and all laughter and smiles left. "H-Hello Hermione".

"Hi Ron", I replied. It took some time to register what was going on. Harry was scratching the back of his head guiltily. Ron was holding hands with the girl.

"This is Melanie", Ron said quietly, "My girlfriend."

So many thoughts were running through my head I had a hard time processing what was going on.

"Harry, Melanie, can we have a minute", Ron asked. Harry and Melanie nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Hermione, I-", Ron began. I felt tears running down my face. I raked my hand through my hair. I couldn't remember how to breathe.

"How could you", I began.

"Hermione-"

"How could this happen", I asked. He put both of his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Hermione I tried to tell you but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I tried to wait for you but it was too much to handle, with Auror Training, helping Harry with his nightmares, the interview- I needed someone there for me and you weren't there. Melanie was. I tried to resist but I couldn't help myself. I couldn't wait for you", Ron said.

"I waited for you. I loved you enough to wait. I loved you enough to stay loyal to you. And you're telling me", my voice cracked but I got myself together, "you're telling me that you didn't love me enough to wait for me. You're telling me you didn't have the respect for me to stay loyal to me? You're telling me that my love wasn't enough? You didn't even have the respect to tell me!" Now I was a complete reck. Tears were streaming down my face rapidly, my eyes burned, my head was spinning, I couldn't even stand up. I sat down on the couch and rubbed my temples in frustration.

"I did love you! I do love you! It's just not the same. I needed you-"

"I needed you", I screamed. I didn't care if the neighbors heard. I didn't care if all of London heard. "I needed you too Ron! You think it was easy to be without you? You think it was easy not hearing from you? You think it was easy t-to go through the day without you? You think it was easy to find out my parents had to be hospitalized because their memories weren't returning properly? You think it was easy to be without you?"

"Hermione, I'm s-"

"You good for nothing arse!", I screamed. I took out my wand and pointed it directly to his heart.

"Hermione!", Harry shouted from the hallway.

"You!", I screamed at Harry. I felt angry with everyone at the moment. He had known all along and didn't bother to tell me.

"Hermione, calm down", Ginny said coming from the hallway with Harry.

"What kind of people are you! You all knew and you didn't have the courage to tell me? What kind of friends are you?", I screamed.

"Hermione", Ginny began with tears in her eyes.

"We wanted to we just didn't know how", Harry said.

"I stuck by you when he left during the battle, I've been a loyal friend to all of you and this is how you repay me? I hope you all are happy", I said quietly. Harry had tears in his eyes and Ginny was crying. Harry walked up to me and tried to put his hand on my shoulder but I pulled away.

* * *

><p>After that I apparated to my parents' house. My parents' hadn't been released from St. Mungos but home was the only place I could go. That night I drank two bottles of wine and cried. After spending a month in my parents' house and getting a job at the ministry in the Department For The Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. By then Harry, Ginny, and I had apologized to each other and Harry asked me to move into the flat. I had no other choice but to agree because my parents' were being released and had to re-adapt to their home. I hadn't had enough money for a flat yet so I agreed to move in. At first things between us were kind of shaky but for the past two months things have been okay.<p>

My tea had gone cold and tears had escaped my eyes. I still cried about what happened but I never did it when people were around. It's been like this for a long time. Crying silently without someone to be there for me. I know I'd hit rock bottom but when everyone expected me to get right back up I pretended I did. Harry, Ginny, and the other Weasley's were expecting me to get over it. And they believe I have gotten over it. Ron did too. Melanie moved in sometime when I'd been gone. So I had to restrain myself even more.

Suddenly, something inside of my head snapped. Who cares what they expect me to be? They weren't there for me when I needed them the most! Fuck this. I'm tired of restraining myself for the sake of others. I'm tired of putting people before me. I'm tired of waking up in the morning to find Melanie and Ron together or Harry and Ginny together, leaving me all alone. So what if they need me here just because it doesn't feel right without me!

I got up and started going up to my room. I walked out of the kitchen doorway only to find myself face to face with Ron.

"Morning Hermione", he said politely, "Did you fix us some breakfast?" Harry and Ginny were behind him smiling with nothing but bathrobes on.

"Yeah we certainly worked up an appetite", Ginny said and giggled playfully. Harry smiled but Ron's eyes began to fill with rage.

"Well spare us all the details so I can keep mine", he said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So what'd you cook", asked Harry.

"I'm sorry I-", I stopped there and decided to say how I felt instead of being polite to them, "You know what? I'm not really all that sorry when I think about it. As a matter of fact I'm not sorry at all. And to answer your question Harry I cooked some pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. But it was all for me. You want food? Well cook it your own damn self! And try not to be so loud the next time you have sex! You act like you've never heard of a bloody silencing charm!" The three of them were wide eyed and their mouths were hanging open. Before any of them could say anything I stomped off to my room. I felt a bit better. I felt like I was a wild animal being released from it's cage. I felt like releasing my inhibitions, going crazy, and doing whatever the hell I want. And that's exactly what I'm going to do until that little craving goes away.

Am I bitter? Of course! He didn't just take my heart and shred it to pieces, he took away a little bit of my spirit too. And I'm not going to let him keep my heart or my spirit. I want it back. I'm going to go crazy and I won't be ashamed. I'm going to get what I want.

* * *

><p>So, how'd you like it? I know you're going to say Ron would never do that, and I kind of agree with you. But if someone were to cause Hermione to snap, it would definitely be Ron. And you're probably going to say Hermione would never do or say things like this. But you've got to understand she's had her heart broken, her parents are screwed up, no one's there to help her, not to mention she's just came back from a war and then she immediately goes to school- wouldn't you snap at one point? I mean honestly the girl's only human- well sort of I guess.<p>

Well anyway keep reading and review please!

Sincerely,

Jay


	2. Chapter 2: Have A Good Time

Wow this story is so much fun to write! I like it so far and hopefully you do too. Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Have A Good Time<p>

I shuffled my papers and put them in a file labeled: House Elves. It was finally the end of the day at work. I was a bit stressed out. The door to my office opened and friend/ co worker Stacey entered.

"Knock, Knock!", she said, "I'm so excited, Hermione! I finally get a girls night out! And I was wondering if you wanted to come. It'll just be me and you. My mom's keeping Peter for the weekend so I can drink!"

"Stacey you know I don't go to clubs. I don't drink, I don't dance, it would be pointless for me to go", I replied.

"Well maybe tonight can be an exception", Stacey said. I thought about how I agreed to myself to be crazy for a change. That was two days ago and after telling off Harry, Ginny, and Ron I haven't really done anything that applied to my new rules. I feel ashamed that I didn't stick to my rules. Well tonight I will.

"You know what? I will", I said, "I'll go shopping for an outfit now. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sorry, I have to pack Peters bags and drop him off at my mom's", Stacey said sadly, "But you can meet me at Lady Gretchen's Nightclub, it's in Hogsmeade so you can apparate their. A lot of wizards go there so buy something sexy", Stacey said and winked at me. We burst out laughing and agreed to meet each other at seven o' clock.

I apparated to Diagon Alley and found a clothing store called Ramona's Fashion Village. I entered the store. The walls were pink and there were hundreds of racks of clothes, shoes, accessories, and makeup. Perfect. I searched through about twelve racks until I found a little black tube dress that had a somewhat deep v-neck. The skirt of the dress stopped mid-thigh. I found some black stiletto heels and a black silver clutch purse. I bought some lilac perfume as well. After I finished shopping I apparated home.

Everyone was sitting on the couch drinking butterbeer watching a movie (Harry bought the television and DVD player).

"Hello Hermione", Ginny said. Everyone else said hello as well and then turned back to their movie.

"We're watching Romeo and Juliet, wanna join us? We were going to wait for you but you never came home at the time you usually do", Ron said not taking his eyes off the movie.

"I went shopping", I replied curtly. Everyone turned to me and looked at me funny.

"Since when do you go shopping", Harry asked.

"Since I decided to get out of the house", I said. Before he could reply I went into the bathroom and took off my clothes and turned on the shower. After I was finished I took a towel and wrapped it around my body. I usually got dressed before getting out of the bathroom but I decided that doing that wouldn't be compliant to the rules. So I simply walked out of the bathroom all wet and naked without anything but my towel. I went into my room and searched for the clothes I bought from Ramona's Fashion Village. I hadn't realized I left the bag in the living room. I had no choice but to get my bag because I put my wand in there too so I couldn't do the accio charm.

I quietly walked into the living room and looked for the bag. It was right next to Harry. I walked over to him and everyone was staring at me wide eyed.

"Hermione! What are you doing", Ginny exclaimed. I could see why she'd be alarmed. I would be too if someone was naked with only a towel walking up to my boyfriend.

"Relax, I'm getting my bag", I said calmly and picked up my bag and showed her. Harry's eyes had grown wider the widest out of all of them.

"Why didn't you just use your wand", Melanie asked.

"Because my wand was in the bag", I replied.

"Well you should've called someone to get it for you", she retorted.

"Why does it matter so much? There's no need for a heated debate! Just keep watching your movie, let me get dressed, and we can all go our bloody way", I said with fierceness building in each word. I went back to my room and took out a bra and panties.

"What was that all about", asked Ginny coming into my room.

"What was what?", I asked. I knew what she was talking about but I wasn't in the mood for her to tell me what I did was out of line.

"How you talked to Melanie, she only asked you a question", Ginny said. I knew she was getting upset and that she thought she was going to win the argument that had just begun, but not this time.

"And I gave her an answer! Now if you'd excuse me I have to get ready", I said. I put my underwear and bra on. I didn't care if Ginny was in the room, it's not like she hasn't done the same thing to me.

"Hermione what's wrong with you? Two days ago you went mental over some bloody breakfast, and today your walking around half naked in front of my boyfriend and in front of Ron", Ginny said then her eyes widened, "Are you trying to seduce Ron?" I hadn't expected her to bring Ron into this. That was low, even if it wasn't supposed to be an insult. I hadn't even paid attention to Ron. Why would I try to seduce him?

"Ginny nothings wrong with me. And two days ago I wasn't in a good mood, and for the umpteenth time Harry's like a brother to me. And I don't even want to talk about what you said about Ron", I said. I stopped getting dressed and turned to Ginny.

"It's about Ron isn't it. I thought you were over Ron", Ginny said.

"I am over Ron. Why would I be interested in him? In case you haven't noticed for the last two months we've barely spoken two words to each other", I said.

"So that doesn't mean you still don't love him", Ginny replied. By now I was getting annoyed.

"No Ginny I'm not in love with him anymore. I wasn't in love with him then either. I thought I was but it turns out I fell in love with the old Ron, not the bastard that's in their right now", I said.

"Are you that immature and bitter? He's moved on why can't you", Ginny asked, "And he's not a bastard. You know as well as I do you still love him."

"Ginny you don't understand. He didn't just destroy our relationship, he destroyed our friendship as well. If Harry just decides to date someone else and not let you know you'd understand. But that's never happened to you so you wouldn't understand how I felt. And how could you call me immature and bitter? How could you say I haven't moved on? Yeah I do still think about him Ginny, I do miss what we had, but I would never go back to him. He broke my heart. And he didn't even care", I said. I was surprised that I wasn't crying. "Now if you'd excuse me I have somewhere to be."

"Where are you going to anyway", Ginny asked.

"Out with Stacey", I replied. I didn't bother telling her I was going to a nightclub, I didn't need another reason for her to be worried about me.

"Hermione, I'm just worried about you. You can't be upset with me for being a good friend", Ginny said quietly.

"I'm not upset with you. And there's no need to worry about me", I replied, "I do appreciate it though." She only nodded in reply and left. The clock read 6: 35. I decided to get dressed so I wouldn't be late.

I stood in the mirror. I had to hand it to myself, I looked really sexy. I'd put on the tube dress and luckily it hugged the curves I'd gained the past couple of years. My black stiletto heels made my legs look longer. I'd applied some makeup and I put on a silver necklace that Harry had bought me for my birthday. My hair was straight (courtesy of a quick cosmetic charm I learned last year).

Now the finishing touch- my perfume. I looked on top of my dresser to find that it was right next to the one Ron got me in fifth year. I took it and smelled it. I stopped using it when we broke up. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. I put the perfume Ron gave me back and took the one I'd bought from Ramona's Fashion Village and sprayed it on my chest. I put on my black post earrings and did a quick once over.

I walked out into the hallway to grab my clutch. The movie was still on but no one was watching it. Ron and Harry were playing wizards chess, Ginny was reading last months copy of witches' weekly and Melanie was filing her nails.

"Wow Hermione you look amazing", Melanie said looking up to me, "I'm sorry about early."

"It's okay, I had no right to talk to you like that either", I said, "And thank you."

"Where are you going out like that", Ron asked. His eyes were wide and the tone of his voice sounded so demanding I just laughed.

"Out", I said still laughing. Before he could say anything I apparated into Hogsmeade in front of a brick building with the words Lady Gretchen's Nightclub in red letters. Stacey was standing in front of the door with her arms crossed searching for me. I walked over to her. She looked really pretty, too. She had on a black mini skirt with an off the shoulder blue shirt with black flats. Her long black hair was pinned up and her big brown eyes were outlined with makeup and her lips were redder than apples.

"Wow you look amazing", Stacey exclaimed.

"Thanks, you look pretty too", I replied.

We walked into the club. A song by the Weird Sisters was playing so really loud. Almost everyone was dancing. Stacey and I walked over to the bar. She ordered us both a Dragontooth. It tasted sweet and spicy, it was probably spicy because of the firewhisky though. We were only in the club for 30 minutes and I was on my fifth Dragontooth.

A man with a black suit on walked up to us and sat beside me.

"Hi I'm Nicholas. I work at the ministry and I've seen you around. I work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports", he said. He looked extremely handsome. He had grey eyes and long curly black hair. He was really muscular as well.

"Hello Nicholas, I'm Hermione Granger. I work with the Department of Regulation and Care of Magical Creatures", I said. My words were a bit slurred and my vision was starting to get a bit blurry. Was I drunk? I suppose. Whatever I was I felt like I was on top of the world.

"Would you like to dance with me", Nicholas asked.

"I dunno-", I began.

"She'd love to", Stacey said and smiled.

I don't know who sang the song but it was slow and smooth and gentle. It kind of felt like that when I was dancing with Nicholas. But it was beautiful at the same time. I felt like I was floating on air. I might have been considering how tall Nicholas was. We danced for about twenty minutes and then we sat down.

"That was splendid", I said. "Another drink please!" I shouted to the bartender.

"Stacey was out on the dance floor with a guy that resembled Bill with brown hair and a scarless face.

The bartender handed me the Dragontooth and I gulped it down immediately.

"So tell me about yourself Hermione", Nicholas said sipping a bit of his own drink.

"Well I went to Hogwarts when I was a kid. I'm muggle born. I love to read. And I like to get what I want", I said. By now I'm 100% sure I'm drunk. But it feels great.

"And what is it you want", Nicholas asked flirtatiously. I thought about his question for a moment. Then I thought about what a good time I was having, and how when I leave I'm going to have to be around the pair of lovebirds and it's Friday so I'm positive the couples at home will be having sex. I thought about the day before yesterday and how I felt jealous of the couples being intimate. I thought about how much of a scarlet woman I'd be if I had sex with someone I barely even knew. But then again, who cares? I deserve it. I'm sick of being the exception. No one would believe Hermione Jean Granger had a one night stand. Well I guess I'm just going to prove them wrong. I do have a part of me that needs physical love. And that part needs it more than ever tonight.

"I would like for us to go back to my place tonight", I replied seductively. This is what you get when you mix that famous Gryffindor bravery and courage with alcohol I suppose.

"Wonderful", Nicholas replied. I told Stacey Nicholas and I were going back to my place. She only nodded and smiled mischievously and said okay.

I dunno how I managed to apparate home drunk but I did. We were in the living room. Everyone must've been in their rooms because it was empty.

Nicholas walked up to me and kissed me passionately. It felt good. His tongue rolled across my teeth. I sucked his tongue when he was done. I led him to the couch and we continued to kiss.

I hadn't noticed Melanie, Ginny, Harry, and Ron coming out of the kitchen until Harry cleared his throat.

"Hi Harry!", I screamed. Nicholas and I got up from the couch and I walked over to Harry, Ginny, Melanie, and Ron. I gave each of them a hug.

Suddenly everything became green. I don't know why but I found it funny and I started giggling like a mad woman. Then I walked over to Nicholas.

"You might want to get a pillow to cover that stiffy. It's really big so I'll get you a big pillow. Let's go to my room so we can pick up from where we started", I told him. He kissed me even more passionately. I returned the gesture.

"Hermione! What do you think you're doing", Ginny said sternly. I walked over to her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Ginny, can't you see that I'm about to have sex", I asked her sweetly. I burst out in giggles again. I laughed so hard I almost fell.

"HERMIONE!", Ginny exclaimed. I covered my ears.

"Go to your room Hermione and lie down. I'll escort your date home", Harry said calmly as if he was my dad.

"I'll lie down alright. Unless Nicholas here wants me on top", I said and giggled even more. Everyone but Nicholas and I grew red which made me laugh even harder.

"Hermione, you're drunk", Ron said walking over to me, "You aren't thinking straight. You can't, er, do it with a complete stranger."

I put my hand on his cheek, "He isn't a stranger! He's Nicholas. And I assure you we are going to do it." Ron's face turned even redder and he backed away from me.

"Hermione you're making a mistake, what if you get pregnant", Melanie said quietly.

I groaned, "Everyone else in this house has had sex this past month but me. And I'm not going to let that continue."

I took Nicholas's face and kissed him deeply. I took his hand and led him to my room. We got on my bed. I got on top of him and kissed him passionately. He unzipped my dress and I wiggled myself out of it. I straddled him and started unbuttoning his shirt. I undid his belt and he took off his pants and boxers. I grabbed his dick and put as much as I could into my mouth and moved my hand up and down the rest of it. It took about ten minutes until he came. He moaned and groaned loudly. I swallowed all of his cum. He took my breast and sucked my rock hard nipples. They fit nicely in his hands.

He kissed all down my body until he reached my center. He parted the lips and sucked on my clit. I moaned loudly. I tugged his hair and it took a while before I came.

"Can I- you know", he asked nervously. I nodded. He had to be at least 14" inches but somehow he put every inch inside of me. And it felt great. After about ten minutes we both came. It was wonderful.

We shagged until we were both exhausted. I went to sleep feeling better then I had in weeks.

* * *

><p>Okay I already know what you're gonna say: That's very uncharacteristic, Girls don't shag the first guy they see, Hermione would never have a one night stand, blah blah blah. Okay I'm going to create a list of why I wrote what I wrote:<p>

1) Hermione's stressed out and being in a house where everyone is in love and she's all alone

2) When you snap, like for real, you go crazy

3) It's a key event in the story

4) Writing is something where you can do whatever you want, there's no limits and there's no rules as to what you can and cannot write. Even if the story doesn't belong to you, it doesn't mean you have to stick to everything J.K wrote. Just so you know, this is my nice way of saying I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want.

5) Nicholas won't just be a one night stand ;)

Read and review! :)

Sincerely,

Jay


	3. Chapter 3: Hangovers, Dates, and More

I am going super fast with this story! Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. *sigh*

* * *

><p>My head was killing me and I was naked. What happened last night? I turned around to find a mop of black hair.<p>

Suddenly everything came back to me. I'd gone to Lady Gretchen's with Stacey and got drunk. I met Nicholas from the ministry and-

"Oh my God!", I exclaimed. I rapidly shook Nicholas' shoulder.

"Huh? I ordered butterbeer and chocolate frogs not firewhisky", Nicholas muttered. I shook his shoulder harder.  
>Finally he woke up. He turned to me and smiled.<p>

"Oh I'm having that dream again", he muttered. He stroked my hair and jumped out of the bed so quickly he toppled to the floor.

"Are you alright", I asked. I wrapped the blankets around my body.

"Are you alright-", he asked nervously. I nodded my head ashamedly. Was I ashamed of shagging someone I barely even knew? Yes. Was I happy that I picked Nicholas? Bloody hell yes! Nicholas Carter's a well known former Quidditch player for the Appleby Arrows.

"Yes. It's all kind of new to me", I replied. Had I not had the worst hangover ever I would have been upset and frantic but I couldn't even bring myself to yell. My head hurt to bad.

"Really?", Nicholas asked, "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and last night was your first time shagging?"

"No, shagging people I don't know is what's new. Don't get me wrong I'm no scarlet woman", I said, "Would you like for me to cook you some breakfast?"

"That'd be great. Um, not to be too direct but was this just some one night stand?", Nicholas asked, "because I really would like to get to know you. I've liked you for a really long time and I feel really bad about not being respectful to you. I'm really not that type of guy, I was a bit drunk but I really just couldn't help myself. I'm really truly sorry."

"That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever told me. And I normally don't just shag anyone I see. Don't get me wrong it was truly spectacular but I'm really not a scarlet woman", I said, "Wait- are you asking me out?"

"Yes. Yes I am", Nicholas said.

"Well then the answers yes", I said. I smiled and he did too. He hugged me which was very awkward yet seductive since we were both stomp naked. He backed away, obviously thinking the same thing and shook my hand and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll come get you tonight at 8 o' clock if it's not too much trouble", Nicholas said.

"That'd be great. But as for now I'll treat you to breakfast in bed", I said politely. On the inside I was screaming and jumping up and down like a teenager. I picked up his light blue button down shirt that he wore last night. "Can I wear this? I don't feel like searching for my dress.

"Sure", he said, "While you're fixing breakfast I'll find the rest of my clothes." I nodded and put on his shirt and buttoned them all. It covered everything and it stopped mid thigh. It fit really big on my tiny body. I remembered how I'd put on one of Ron's Chudley Cannons shirts after a good shag. I smiled to myself still joyful that Nicholas Carter asked me out on a date. I went into the kitchen with a smirk on my face.

Everyone else was eating breakfast as well. I didn't bother speaking to them and they didn't bother speaking to me, but that didn't stop me from smiling like a mad woman. I delved through the cabinets for some bread to prepare toast.

"Good morning everyone", I finally said. I finally found the bread and took out four slices.

"Since when do you eat four slices of toast", Ron asked curtly. What's got his panties in a bunch I thought to myself.

"I'm only eating two. The other two are for Nicholas", I said plainly. Ginny choked on her tea. Harry's spoon clanked on his bowl of porridge.

"He's still here?", Ron asked.

Before I could reply Nicholas walked into the kitchen with nothing but pants on.

"Hermione, do you mind me using your shower?", Nicholas asked. He didn't have bulging muscles but he was lanky either. He had a nice six pack that would make girls melt.

"No, go right ahead", I said. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. He walked up to me.

"I'm going to need my shirt", he whispered into my ear.

"I'll give it to you when you get out", I whispered back.

"To be honest I only came down here because I wanted to tell you that you are really beautiful and I can't wait for tonight", he whispered. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I can't wait either", I whispered. He smiled and left the kitchen. At this point I couldn't stop smiling.

"Someone's obviously had a good night", Melanie muttered.

"It was fantastic", I said.

"Please spare us the details", Harry said. Ginny punched him in the arm.

"Hermione, we're all starting to get worried. You don't normally act like this", Ginny said.

"I guess that's because I'm actually happy. I feel really happy Ginny. And I haven't felt like this in a long time." I replied.

"Well if shagging the first person you see, telling us off because we asked for breakfast, or walking around the house half naked makes you happy then we'd rather you not be", Ginny replied.

"Ginny calm down. You act like she does it everyday", Melanie said, "You make her sound like a slutty bitch."

"Thank you Melanie. I appreciate your concern Ginny but really I'm fine. And I don't shag the first person I see. I felt something with Nicholas" I said calmly. Ron snorted. I gave him the most dangerous glare I could muster. "As a matter of fact we're going out on a date tonight."

"You've got to be bloody joking, Hermione! Did he shag you that good that you go on a date with him?", Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny you're overreacting.", I said calmly. Wait a minute- what happened to saying how I felt? "You know what? Worry all you want. If I want to go on a date with Nicholas I will. We shagged we didn't start a bloody war."

"Hermione don't speak to Ginny that way", Harry said standing up. "She has her reasons for being worried. You've been acting so strange lately we don't even know who you are anymore."

"I'm with Harry and Ginny. If something's wrong you should just talk to one of us. We're here for you", Ron said.

"Nothing is wrong! If anything I feel bloody great! I don't tell any of you off every time you shag, which is about everyday! I do it once and all hell breaks loose!", I said. Before anyone could reply I ran to the trashcan and threw up.

"Hermione are you okay?", Ron asked running up to me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had too much to drink last night", I said.

"Did you use a contraceptive charm", Ginny asked with an alarmed expression.

"I use a muggle contraceptive called birth control. There's no way I could get pregnant", I said. "I'm telling you, I'm fine."

That afternoon I began to prepare for my date with Nicholas. He'd left four hours ago. I'd picked out a blue halter dress with white heels. I chose a white purse and wore my hair pinned up. The skirt of the halter flowed and it had a decent v-neck.

Harry stood at the door way. I was applying my eyeliner so I didn't turn around.

"Hello Harry", I said.

"Er, Hi Hermione", Harry replied.

"If this is about how worried everyone is about me then you could save the lecture.", I said.

"Actually I'm worried about Ron", he said. "He tries to hide it but he's hurting, Hermione."

"Harry, I don't know what you're talking about. He's got Melanie, he's a successful auror, and he's living in the lap of luxury what has he got to be upset about", I asked.

"Hermione, it's you. He won't stop worrying about you. When you're not here he goes on and on about what's wrong with you. He wants to know what's going on. We all want to know what's going on. You're acting strange lately. And we just want to help. But you're worrying Ron the most and he's blaming it on himself. He thinks it has something to do with the- incident", Harry said.

"Look, I admire your concern but there's nothing wrong with me and I'm the last person Ron cares about", I replied. "He's probably worried about Melanie. I think she's pregnant, haven't you noticed how much she eats now? She eats double the amount she usually eats."

"Hermione don't be like that. Of course he cares about you", Harry said calmly.

"I suppose your right. But if it bothers you all to see me happy I'm sorry but that's just how it is", I said.

"Hermione it's not just these past couple of days. When you came back from your parents' house you weren't the old Hermione. You didn't smile the same way, you didn't laugh the same way, you didn't have that same glow in your eyes. I know Ron broke your heart but you can't keep walking around depressed. And now you're acting even stranger. And it scares us", Harry said.

"I know I've been acting differently. And Ron did break my heart", I said. I felt tears stream down my face. "He did ruined our relationship, our friendship. How would you feel if you left for ten months to find Ginny with another person. How would you feel if you came home to find Ginny in love with someone else. How would you feel if you realized that everyone else that had claimed to have loved you and cared about you didn't even have the decency to tell you that you'd been replaced. How would you feel if you gave Ginny all of your love and she just took it for granted? And you want to tell me that he's hurt? Ron doesn't know anything about hurt." I was crying uncontrollably.

"Hermione, I'm sor-."

"Just go, Harry. I appreciate your concern but I have a date to get ready for", I said.

* * *

><p>Okay so I hope you understand where I'm trying to come from now. Anyway Read and Review.<p>

The next Chapter is the date between Nicholas and Hermione. :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. *sigh*

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Date<p>

It was 7: 00 and I was ready and prepared for the date. I walked into the living room. Ron and Melanie were in there too. Melanie was asleep on the recliner and Ron was watching TV on the sofa.

"Going somewhere?", he asked. His blue orbs were glaring daggers at me.

"I'm going out on a date with Nicholas", I said.

"Like that?", he asked as he gave me a once-over.

"What's wrong with it?", I asked. I looked at my outfit to see if there was something wrong.

"Nothing. So why aren't you on your date", Ron asked. He stood up and walked up to me.

"Because he's picking me up", I said.

"Are you both going to shag again? Because if you are don't do it here", Ron said.

"We're not going to shag and if we were to I'd come here if I wanted to", I said, "I pay for the flat too."

"What is wrong with you Hermione? The Hermione I know doesn't drink or shag some random guy", Ron whispered harshly.

"You act like I do that everyday. It's not like that Ron. Besides what I do is known of your buisness", I whispered back with venom in each word.

"None of my buisness? I'm your b-", Ron said and stopped. He sighed, "I'm your friend. And I'll be damned if you think you're going to destroy yourself just because it lliberates you. We care about you. Ginny, Harry, Melanie, and I."

"You all have some way of showing it", I said bitterly. Ron seemed to tense up.

"What's that supposed to mean? We've all been there for you", Ron said.

"Last time I checked, you left me and they all knew and didn't tell me. And if that's your way of being there for me I'd rather you not be", I said harshly.

"Hermione I thought you were over this", Ron said.

"You know what? I'm not over it. You ruined our friendship to Ronald, not just our relationship", I whispered. There was a knock on the door. I didn't move though.

"Hermione I told you I was sorry", Ron said.

"Whatever Ron", I said. I grabbed my purse and went to the door. Nicholas stood there wearing a red dress shirt and jeans.

"Hello Nicholas", I said.

"Hi Hermione", he said. He took my hand and we apparated to a small park in London. There was a picnic set out at a nearby tree. The stars were sparkling and their was a dinner set out on the picnic blanket.

"It's beautiful", I said. I tried to embrace the romantic setting but I couldn't stop thinking about Ron and how hurt he looked when I left. I remembered how his blue orbs had hypnotized me and made me feel in love again. I felt tears running down my face.

"What's wrong? You don't like it", Nicholas asked worriedly.

"No, no it's perfect, it's just that. . . ", I sighed. It was wrong of me to cry and pour my heart out on a date with someone I didn't know that well but I felt broken and I couldn't hold it in.

"I'm still in love with my ex", I said, the tears were coming out rapidly, "And I hate it. He hurt me so badly and I'm still in love with him. While I was finishing up my education at Hogwarts he left me to be with someone else. Everyone else had known but me. He fell in love with someone else. And I'm still in love with him. And it hurts. How could I love someone that hurt me like that? I've been through a war, my parents have been hospitalized, the people I thought that cared about me betrayed me and I have no one to go to. I need help. I hate being in love with him. Because it reminds me that my love isn't good enough for him." By the time I'd finished talking I was crying like never before. But Nicholas just held me in his arms and comforted me. This was what I'd wanted for a long time. For someone to comfort me. And it felt good to let it all out.

"I know exactly how you feel. I've been through a situation where you can't stop loving someone. Her name was Elizabeth. She was my fiance and she fell in love with someone else too. She left me heartbroken. I fought for her as hard as I could. And as hard as I tried to fall out of love with her I couldn't. Eventually she was killed in the war for mating with a muggle. It took me a while but I got myself together", Nicholas said. I stroked his hair. "Some days I still think about her and what we could've been. But I know she's in a better place now. I still see her face in my dreams. But I know everything will be okay and that I should just try my best to move on. You should too."

"I'm sorry Nicholas. Look at us. Talking about our ex's on our first date", I laughed as I wiped away my tears.

"No talk to me. I can see it in your eyes that your still hurt", he said.

For hours we talked and ate the dinner he'd prepared (sheperd's pie and pumpkin juice). It felt wonderful to let it all out.

"This was absolutely wonderful", I said. I hated that I had to go home to be all alone. Well I don't have to be. "Um Nicholas, I hope that I'm not being too forward, but I really don't want to be alone tonight. I don't want to shag or anything I just don't want to be alone."

"Sure. I don't feel like being alone either. My roomates are having company over so we'll have to go to your flat", he said. I nodded and took his hand and we apparated to my flat.

Ron , Harry, and Ginny were asleep in the living room with the TV on. I quietly crept to my room and changed into an oversized Weird Sisters t-shirt and got into bed. Nicholas simply took off his pants and his dress shirt. He was only wearing a black tank top and red boxers. He got into bed as well. We held hands and drifted off to sleep.

For weeks we'd do the same thing, much to everyone else in the house's dismay (not including Melanie). After three months I moved into his flat and eventually we got a flat of out own. I rarely spoke to Harry, Ginny, Melanie, or Ron. And it felt good to let go. I do miss them, very much. But I'd gotten to a point where I started to realize there wasn't anyone I could trust anymore except Nicholas. I get a lot of owls from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley telling me I'm making a mistake. I just tell them I know what I'm doing.

And I think I am. Nicholas and I need each other. But deep down inside I know that I'm still in love with Ron. Nicholas tells me that he's not good enough and that he wasn't worthy. He tries really hard to fix me, to help me fall out of love. But I can't do it. No matter how hard I try.

* * *

><p>I really didn't want to rush this story but I'm anxious to get to the R Hr and I'm positive you guys are too. Don't worry, we'll get there. Just bare with me.

The Next Chapter will involve alot of R/ Hr :)

Sincerely,

Jay


	5. Chapter 5:Christmas Eve At The Burrow

I hate that I rushed the story but hey, I didn't have much of a choice. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Christmas Eve at The Burrow<p>

"Are you sure you want to go", Nicholas asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes I'm positive that I'm capable of holding myself together", I said. He kissed me passionately, "Go, you're going to miss your portkey."

"I love you Hermione", Nicholas said. I kissed him.

"I love you too", I said. It wasn't a complete lie. I do love him but my love for him could never compare to my love for Ron. He kissed me and then apparated. I gave myself a once over in the mirror. I had on a black sweater dress with grey leggings and a silver necklace. I figured I looked decent so I grabbed my luggage and my purse and apparated to the burrow.

I was greeted by the sweet aroma of cinnamon. The fireplace made the burrow feel warm and cozy.

"Hermione!", Ginny exclaimed when she saw me. She immediately ran to me and hugged me. Harry and Ron were behind her.

"Hello", I said.

"Oi, I feel like I'm looking at a stranger", Harry said and hugged me.

"It's so good to see you all", I said. Ron stood nervously. I walked up to him and hugged him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Hello Hermione", he said.

"Hi Ron", I looked around noticing someone was missing, "Where's Melanie?" Harry and Hermione went quiet.

"Spending Christmas with her boyfriend I suppose", Ron said. My mouth hang open.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I didn't know-", I stammered.

"It's okay Hermione", Ron said smiling. I realized how nonchalant he'd been when I mentioned Melanie. Like he didn't even care.

"Oh, Hermione! Look at you!", exclaimed, "All of you are so grown up!"

"Hello Mrs. Weasley ", I said. She hugged me tightly. It was nice to have Molly around, especially since my mother wasn't fully recovered.

"Oi! Hermione? Is that you?", I heard Fred ask from the doorway. George was behind him holding a little girl.

"Hello Fred. Hello George", I said and hugged them both. "Who's this little one?". I asked as I smiled at her and took her hand. She held my finger with her tiny little hand and smiled back at me.

"This is my daughter, Grace", George said, "Katie and I are expecting another one as well. We figured with Katy being five months it wouldn't be so bad to have another one."

I felt my mouth hang open. I closed it quickly though. I just couldn't believe how much had changed. Katie and George being together. Them having a baby. Ron and Melanie breaking up. Things had changed so much and I completely neglected my true family. Even though we weren't related by blood.

"She looks a lot like you", I said. And it was true. Grace had the same fiery red locks, freckles, and both of her parents' brown eyes.

"You hear that Gracie? Auntie Hermione thinks you look beautiful", George said playfully. Everyone laughed, myself included. Although I couldn't help but catch the part about George referring to me as "Auntie Hermione". As if I was married to one of his brothers. Preferably Ron.

Oi Hermione! Get it together! You haven't even been here for five hours and you're thinking about being with Ron? Don't forget that there's a man at home who loves you. This is the man that caused all of that pain. Just because he's single now doesn't mean you should get your hopes up.

Oh who am I kidding? How did I expect to live in the same house with the guy I just can't get over.

This is going to be a long weekend.

* * *

><p>Okay so I know I haven't written in the past week but I've been so busy it's hard to write even if it is the only thing you really want to do.<p>

Anyway, I know that you probably hate me for skipping so much ( Ron and Melanie's breakup, Katie and George's pregnancy and such). I just couldn't wait to get to the R/Hr.

Anyway R&R!

Sincerely,

Jay


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Take A Walk

Lots of R/Hr in this chapter :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Let's Take A Walk<p>

It was dark outside. My clock read 4:30 A.M. I still felt a bit tired but it's not like I could go to sleep with Ginny's moans coming from the floor below me. Well at least some things don't change. I stayed in Percy's old room (after the war he still didn't spend as much time with his family. Even on Christmas). Ironically, Ron and Harry and to stay in Fred and George's old room on the top floor. Ginny remained in her room on the first floor. They were lucky Ron was such a heavy sleeper or he would have caught them and yelled at them. Like I said, some things stayed the same.

I got out of bed and gathered some clothes to shower.

I showered and put on a turquoise sweater and some jeans. I didn't bother putting on my make up. I threw on my brown boots and coat.

I went downstairs and began to exit.

Suddenly the lights flickered on. I jumped and began to reach for my wand.

"Going somewhere?", Ron asked. He was leaning against the kitchen counter eating a bag of Cockroach Clusters from Hogsmeade.

"I was going to take a walk outside", I said.

"Mind if I tag along", he asked.

"Sure", I said calmly. But deep down I was excited. I hadn't had a proper, calm, mature conversation since I'd left for Hogwarts.

We walked out of the Burrow and began to walk .

"So why'd you wake up so early", I asked. He looked into my eyes. And my heart seemed to skip a beat when his warm blue orbs peered into mine.

"You really have to ask?", Ron asked, "All they do is shag like rabbits." We both laughed. It felt like music to my ears when he laughed. I hadn't heard him laugh since I'd left for Hogwarts.

"That was one thing I didn't regret leaving when I moved out", I said. I instantly regretted saying anything. I knew this would lead to a quarrel, and that's the last thing I need.

"Well I wasn't so fortunate", Ron said, "One time they were roleplaying. Ginny was a patient of 'Healer Harry'. It was disgusting yet hilarious at the same time. You should've seen them two months ago. Ginny had a pregnancy scare." I gasped.

"What? And she didn't tell me?", I asked in astonishment.

"Well she tried but you weren't exactly talking to us at the moment", Ron said bitterly.

"I know. That was very immature of me", I said quietly.

"Hermione, it's okay. We weren't exactly fair to you either", Ron said.

"Yes you were. I was so desperate for attention and love I just lost it", I confessed. Ron was my best friend.

"You found it, right?", Ron asked as he looked at his shoes as if they were a Chudley Cannons quidditch match.

"What do you mean?", I asked puzzled.

"You've found love haven't you?", Ron asked.

"I suppose. Nicholas is wonderful. He really helped me when I left", I confessed.

"What's he like?", Ron asked. I was surprised at this question. But I answered anyway.

"Well he's funny. He's smart. He's succesful. Not to mention he's really good at-"

"I really don't need to know that", Ron said. He was glaring at me with a hint of disgust.

"I was just going to say Quidditch", I said in a hurt voice. I tried to think of what I said could've meant. He was grinning like mad.

Wait a minute, he thought I meant-

"RONALD! You have such a vulgar mind", I exclaimed. He began to laugh, and after a while so did I.

We were laughing so hard we couldn't stand up straight. I gripped his muscular shoulder. He didn't pull away and neither did I. After five minutes we stopped laughing and began to walk back.

"We really missed you Hermione", Ron said and smiled at me. I felt my heart skip another beat when I saw his smile.

"I missed you all too", I said and smiled.

"So how is it at the Department of Regulation and Care of Magical Creatures", Ron asked, "I've been looking for the Daily Prophets headlines to be '_Hermione Granger Frees All House Elves'!"_

"I'm working on it. Although I am beginning to take interest in the Deprartment of Magical Law Enforcement as an Auror. I think I just miss Harry, you, and I saving lives. That's what I want to do ", I said.

"I know what you mean. Becoming an auror was one of the best decisions I've ever made", Ron said.

"Teaching Harry and Ginny how to cast a silencing charm would be the best decision you've evr made. Had it not been for them we could be in bed sleeping", I said. I hope it didn't sound as f I was talking about us sleeping _together. _But I didn't care. We just laughed until we got to the Burrow.

We were both greeted by all of the Weasley's, Katie, and Harry sitting at the table eating oatmeal. Mrs. Weasley was standing in front of us with crossed arms.

"Where were you two, we were looking all over", Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"We were just taking a walk", Ron said.

"Isn't that the new phrase for, 'we were shagging in the garden' ,now George?", Fred asked. I felt my face heat up and I saw Ron's face turn a violent shade of red. Everyone at the table was snickering.

"Not at the table", Mrs. Weasley said.

"So what were you doing", Katie asked.

"We were just going out for a walk", I replied. But no one was willing to accept the truth.

"Ron never gets up that early", Ginny said.

"Well someone woke us up. Does this ring a bell?", Ron asked as he let out a high pitched moan.

Harry turned pink and Ginny turned a violent shade of red.

"RON! You have no buisness eavesdropping on me", Ginny retorted.

"Eavesdropping? I was bloody sleep! Why would I want to eavesdrop on you and Harry?" Ron said. I hit his arm as hard as I could to get him to stop.

"Ron Weasley, that is enough! Just eat your breakfast and Ginny, we need to talk", said. Ginny stood up and her and walked out of the kitchen.

"That was un-called for Ron", Harry said. He glared angrily at Ron.

"You and her waking 'Mione and I up was un-called for", Ron said. I realized that he'd said my old nickname from when we were dating. I took a seat across from Ron and began to eat my oatmeal.

By the end of the morning I was overthinking, overanalyzing, and overstressing what went on this morning. I'm starting to miss Nicholas. I miss him helping me fall out of him. Him telling me things like: 'Hermione he can't be trusted.' 'Hermione, we're together and that's all that matters' 'I'll heal the wounds he's caused'. I miss the reassurance. It feels like what Nicholas and I have could never compare to Ron and I. But what does Ron think of me? Does he love me? Does he feel the passion swirling through his head when our eyes connect? Does he think about me and tries so hard to let go of me? Or am I just a friend?

* * *

><p>Extremely light rhr but it was a little something. Think of it as warm up.

Read&Review please!

Sincerely,

Jay


	7. Chapter 7: Hermione Explodes

Chapter 7: Hermione Explodes

I've been staying at the Burrow for six days now. It makes me a bit depressed when I think about going back home to London after next week. It makes me wonder if being with Nicholas is what I really want. I feel like I've been using him. But I fell in love with him in the process. Or did I? I love him, but am I in love with him? I feel like I've forgotten what real, true, love is. And staying at the Burrow really helps me realize that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley might've been right. Maybe I had been making a mistake when I left. But I know that if I had stayed I would've been making a mistake as well. Or was it me being a coward? Had I just been too afraid to face my problems? But then again I hadn't had much of a choice. The people I'd called friends and family, the people that I'd known for so long had betrayed me. Causing me to run off with Nicholas, someone who'd been willing to show me how to mend my broken heart. And there's no doubt in my mind that states he doesn't love me. But the question is: do I feel the same way? Was I being selfish?

No. I needed Nicholas. I needed someone new. Someone who was trustworthy and strong. Of course Harry, Ginny, and some of the Weasley's had these traits but I couldn't trust them. Not to mention I needed someone to love me. And Nicholas was there. I didn't kow where else to turn. So is it fair to have second thoughts? Is it fair to demand love and not return it? Is that what I'm doing with Nicholas?

I felt tears trickle down my cheeks and fall onto my pillow. The clock on my bedside table read 11:48 A.M. Everyone had gone Christmas shopping, but I'd decided to sleep in. Besides I'd already did my Christmas shopping. I arose from bed and stretched. I went into the bathroom and got into the shower. I rinsed my body and took my bath cloth. I poured some lavender scented bath soap onto the cloth and rubbed it onto my entire body. I took some vanilla scented shampoo/conditioner and massaged it into my hair. I felt calm and relaxed.

Suddenly someone was banging on the door.

"Hurry up in there, I need to wash my hands", shouted Ron's voice.

My eyes widened. I quickly rinsed out the shampoo and soap on my body. I reached for my towel. I wrapped it around my body. Unfortuantely it was extremely short. Just my luck. Had I known they'd came back I would've brought my clothes in the bathroom with me. I opened the door and tried to race out but I ended up falling on top of Ron. He fell backwards making us both tumble down the stairs.

He held on to me as we fell and we both screamed. Unfortuantely my towel slipped off on the top stair.

It took me a while to register that I was under Ron, completely naked. He on the other hand was wearing only boxers. He quickly stood up and I tried my best to cover every inch of my private areas.

"Ow", Ron said rubbing his forehead. Under the long red locks that had covered his forehead was a bloody gash.

"I am so sorry", I said. I was about to stand up and get my towel but I didn't want him to see me naked.

"Why were you running?", Ron shouted. Then he looked at me and his eyes widened. All traces of anger towards me had vanished and he just stared at me.

"Can you please go and get my towel", I asked. I felt my face heat up as his blue orbs traveled my body.

"Do what?", he asked looking into my eyes confusedly.

"My towel", I said. I pointed to the top stair where the towel lay on the top wooden stair.

"I can't my leg hurts", he said. He pointed to his bare calf. There was a nasty looking splinter there.

"Why can't you get it", he asked.

"Well in case you haven't noticed Ronald I'm completely starkers", I said crossly.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before", Ron said.

"RON!", I said angrily.

"What? I'm just saying. We've, you know, shagged before. I've seen you starkers before", Ron said. Then he yelped in pain, "Do you mind getting some dittany. I'm in pain."

I decided to just stop being immature and stand up. Without covering anything up. I simply walked upstairs and grabbed the towel. I wrapped it around my body and went back into the bathroom. I delved throught the medicine cabinets until I found some dittany.

"Can you bring me a pillow", Ron shouted from downstairs followed by another yelp of pain. I sighed and went into my room for a pillow. I went back downstairs to find a red faced Ron covering his manhood.

"What"s wrong now", I asked.

"Just give me the pillow", Ron said. It took me a while to register that Ron had grown a stiffy. I tried my best to stifle a laugh. I handed him the pillow and got on my knees.

"You'd think after all the shagging you've done, you'd have some self restaint", I said without thinking. Maybe it was just that old Gryffindor courage coming out.

"You make it sound like I've shagged numerous girls", Ron said. I poured some dittany on my hand and rubbed it on the wounded part of his forehead. He winced. I straddled him to get a better view of the wound. I combed my fingers through his hair to hold it back so I could view the wound. I came closer and rubbed it on the cut some more.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that", I said. There was another cut under his eye. I poured more dittany on my hand and rubbed over the wound.

"It's okay", Ron said sheepishly. I looked into his blue orbs. It felt wonderful. It was like our orbs had connected and we'd gone into an entirely diffrent universe, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course", I said breathlessly. I looked down onto his leg wound and crawled beneath him so I was face to face with his leg wound.

"When you left did you think about us? Were you only thinking of yourself?", Ron asked. His voice cracked a bit.

"Did I think about you all? You all were the reason I left", I said defensively.

"All of us? Are you sure it wasn't me specifically?", Ron asked.

"Well I'm not going to lie and say that you weren't the core of the problem. You left me. And everyone else knew except for me. And when I came back they just expected me to cope-"

"Well what'd you expect us to do Hermione? Did you expect us to know you weren't able to handle us breaking up? We all thought you were strong and capable of a petty breakup. I admit I was wrong but there was no need to involve any of them. You can't just run away from your problems", Ron said, "I told you it wasn't easy for me to do. What more do you want? Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness?"

I stood silently. I was so angry I couldn't even speak. I simply went back upstairs and got dressed.

I stayed in my room and cried.

After all this time, he still doesn't get it? Doesn't he understand how much he hurt me? You know what Hermione? A while back you promised yourself that you were going to do what you wanted when you wanted. And now is no exception. You match down those stairs and give him a piece of your mind.

And that I did. I stomped down the stairs (even though my legs were a bit sore from the fall). I looked for Ron. I found him in the kitchen eating leftover roast.

"You know what Ronald? I am capable of being strong. I'm capable of not running away from my problems! And I'm certaintly capable of expressing how I feel. And yes you were right. I was not capable of getting over the fact my boyfriend broke up with me without my knowing until I come home to find you with another woman. I was NOT capable of handling those who '_cared_' about me, not even telling me I'd been dumped. NO RONALD, I ws not capable of having my love thrown right back in my face. I loved you Ron. And you loved me. My love for you was passionate, unbreakable, unusual, and exhilarating. I loved you enough to give you all of me. And you took it. You took everything I had. You took my soul. You took my love. And you threw my love back in my face and you BROKE MY HEART! You didn't even bother to give me back who I was. You gave another woman what I thougt could only be shared between me and you", I screamed. Tears were falling down my face by now. Ron just stood up and walked over to me. The door opened and all of the Weasleys', and Harry came in. But I wasn't going to walk away.

"Well I'm sorry Hermione! Seriously, what can I do to make you forgive me?", Ron screamed back, "You hurt me too. And you blamed it on EVERYONE! You took your anger out on all of us! You don't think it hurt for me to leave you? I told them not to tell you. Because I wasn't man enough to face you. And that hurts too Hermione. I loved you too! You didn't even bother to talk to me! So how would you know I didn't love you?You were so stubborn, you took it out on all of us. Then you acted like a bloody slut and shagged someone you didn't even know. Is that why you're still with him? Do you just shag him instead of acting like a real woman and facing your problems? Why do you have to be such a bitch?"

"Ron, Hermione, calm down, let's just calm down and-", Mrs. Weasley began but before she could finish I slapped Ron with every bit of strength I could muster into my hand. He held is face where I slapped it and hissed.

"Don't you EVER say anything like that to me again! YES! I'm angry with everyone else here too! Yes I'm angry with you still! And how dare you call me a bitch and a slut when the second I turn my head you're with another woman whom you shagged when you were supposed to be loving me? And I don't care about you're sorries! The last thing I need is another sorry! Everyone in this room has told me they were sorry. And then you all expected me to believe you when you said it! That's why I left! Not to shag Nicholas all the bloody time, but to be with someone who I know I could trust! PLEASE! Don't say sorry again!", I cried. Tears were pouring down my face.

"Sorries won't bring me back to who I was. And that's all I want from you. I want you to realize what you did to me. I'm going to do what you did to me. I'm going to rip out your heart and step on it right in front of your face. And I won't be sorry for it. I'm going to suck every bit of your soul, of what makes you, you. Like a dementor. And I won't be sorry for it. You don't know how it feels! You've never been heart broken, betrayed, and lonely."

"Hermione you need to let this go", Harry said, "You can't keep being so bitter."

"I agree with Harry", Ginny said.

"I do too. Hermione you've got to get over me", Ron said defeatedly.

"Me? Get over you? How about you get over yourself you sad excuse for a man? Nicholas told me coming here would be a mistake", I said.

"Oh, so you two talk? I thought all's you did was shag, considering you did that before even bloody getting to know him! It's a wonder if you aren't pregnant!", Harry said, "We cared about you! All's we wanted was for you was to get better! But you've only gotten worse."

"What happened? Nicholas wasn't shagging you enough and that's why you still can't get over it?", Ron asked. His eyes were glaring at me dangerously.

"First of all, Nicholas helps me. He doesn't bring me down. And Harry I wish you all would have cared this much about me when you were aware Ron was shoving his dick inside of another girl instead of telling me. Why didn't you care so much then, huh?", It felt good to talk nastily. It felt good to let out what was going through my head, so I kept going. "And for your information Ron, Nicholas is damn good at shagging, and I'm not ashamed to say that that's the first thing we did before actually getting to know each other."

I saw everyone's eyes widened and jaw drop when I said this but I didn't care.

"And you know what Harry? You and Ginny should be the last one's to judge me! But then again you may be right about being careful so you don't get pregnant! After all you two are familiar with the pregnancy scare department! And another thing! Ron you are the hugest arse I have ever had the displeasure of meeting! I can't believe any of you! In case you haven't noticed I've never did anything bloody wrong! So the next time you feel the urge to state that I need to get over you- you can shove that bloody statement up your arse", I said to him.

"Good one Hermione", Fred said smirking, along with George, in the doorway.

"Shutup Fred. And wipe those bloody grins off your face", I said as I went up the stairs.

"Way to go Ron! We came so close to getting her back- and you screwed it up", I heard Mrs. Weasley say from downstairs.

I went to my room and apparated to the nearest pub I could think of. I needed to calm down, and since Nicholas was at his convention, I suppose I'll turn to alcohol. Tonight was not a night meant for sobriety.

* * *

><p>Pretty steamy, eh?<p>

R&R

Sincerely,

Jay


	8. Chapter 8: Wasted

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (Damn you J.K Rowling!. . . . . . )

Chapter 8: Wasted Again

My vision was a bit blurry, and I couldn't quite keep my balance. Somehow I managed to apparate back to the Burrow. I found myself in the kitchen where everyone else was eating.

"Hermione?", asked Ron from his chair.

"Hello Ron", I said. My words were slurred. I walked over to him. He stared up at me alarmed. I giggled.

"You look like a tomato", I said and laughed as if I heard the funniest joke in the world.

"Hermione, darling are you drunk", asked Mrs. Weasley, standing up from her chair.

"I'm not just drunk. I'm wasted", I said and laughed some more. I sat across the table from Ron, "What's for dinner."

"Hermione, would you like to lie down? If your drunk it's best for you to go to sleep. I'll get you a hangover remedy in the morning", Mrs. Weasley said.

"I can't believe Hermione Granger is drunk", Katie said from her chair.

I didn't respond. I just stared intensely at Ron. I don't know if it was all the firewhisky I'd drank, but Ron looked exceedingly sexy. He stared back at me, with an alarmed, perplexed expression.

"Hermione are you okay", Ginny asked quietly.

Again I did't respond. I didn't take my eyes off of Ron. I took a sip of pumpkin juice. And smirked. I don't know why, but I felt really happy. Ron's hair was a bit ruffled and his muscles were exposed even under his white t-shirt. He was looked really sexy.

"Hermione?", Harry asked. Everyone was staring at me. Not moving a muscle. I stood up and crawled on the table and grabbed Ron by his collar. I didn't care if the Weasleys' were right there. I didn't care about the fact that I was wearing a tiny black dress that was currently exposing my panties. I just kissed Ron as passionately as I could. His eyes widened but he didn't pull back. As a matter of fact, he responded very generously.

"HERMIONE!", Mr. Weasley cried. But I didn't pull away.

I sucked Ron's tongue and began to unbutton his shirt. Then he pulled away.

"Hermione! What are you doing?", Ron exclaimed.

I laughed, "What does it look like I'm doing silly? I'm trying to shag you."

I heard Fred, or George (it's hard to tell when your drunk), cough really hard and clink his fork against his plate.

"Hermione, we're in front of everyone. Besides, weren't you just biting my head off earlier, and now all of a sudden you want to shag? What is wrong with you?", Ron asked.

"Bite your head off? I'll bite something alright! And if it makes them so uncomfortable, then they should get up and leave. And what's wrong with me? Well one I'm in love with you, even though you broke my heart. Two, I'm with another guy, who I think I also love. And three, everyting just got purple", I said and looked around at my surrounding. Everything really was purple. I even began to see stars at one point. I looked up at them and laughed.

"Hermione, come with me, you're really drunk. You don't know what you're saying", Ginny said standing up from her chair. I got off the table and walked over to Ginny. I gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Ginny, I may be drunk but I don't think I want to go. It's so-purple down here. And purple's really cool. Besides I'm fine", I said. I began to walk back to the table but tripped. Luckily I grabbed Fred or George's shoulder to keep me balanced. I turned my head to face Fred/George and smiled. This twin had two ears so I was certain this was Fred.

"Hello Fred", I said and gave him a cheerful smile.

"Hello Hermione", Fred said, "I sure hope you don't pull a seductive stunt with me. I had a few butterbeers myself, anything could happen."

"FRED!", exclaimed Ron and at the same time.

I just laughed really hard and sat in Fred's lap and ate the shepherds pie on his plate.

"So much for not pulling a seductive stunt", murmered George.

"That's it", I heard Ron say. He stood up and picked me up bridal style.

"Hey! I haven't finished dinner!", I said with a mouthful of shepherd's pie in my face.

"Ron, be careful! You know what, I'm gonna come help you", said, walking over to Ron and I.

"Mom, I've got it", Ron said. Everything became black and I passed out in Ron's arms.

The next thing I knew, I was in an orange room. I was sure was not mine. Chudley Cannon posters were everywhere. It took me only seconds to register I was in Ron's room.

* * *

><p>I know, you're going to say: Hermione would never do that even if she's drunk. But hey, I do what I want.<p>

Read and Review!

Sincerely,

Jay


	9. Chapter 9: The Discovery PT1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (Duh)

Okay befor I start this story I just want to give a shout out to two people who have been loyal to reviewing this story:

Andrea Weasleyy

and

hprbdfan

I don't really know you but I can conclude that your loyal and really nice.

I wanna give a shout out to everyone else who has reviewed as well but I just had to list those two because they have obviously stuck by this story by reviewing more than once. Thankyou guys sooooooooooooooo much and enjoy the rest of the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Discovery PT.1<p>

I felt strong arms around my waist. I knew it was Ron because freckles were everywhere on the arms.

I realized I wasn't wearing my little black dress that I had came back in last night. Instead I was wearing an oversized white t-sirt that semelled of Ron's cologne.

"Ron", I hissed. His eyes didn't open.

"Ron!", I hissed louder. I shook his shoulder, which probably wasn't a good idea considering his manhood was touching my womanhood. But it did get him up.

"Hermione!", Ron exclaimed, and shot up.

"Ron, did we-", I began.

"No, you were drunk last night. I brought you to my room to sleep and I dosed off beside you. I swear I didn't do anything', Ron said.

"Well that explains the headache", I replied.

"Here. Mom told me to give you this", Ron said handing me a small tube with green liquid, "It'll relieve your hangover."

I drank it, it tasted of kiwi and ketchup mixed together. But it immediately did the trick.

"Did I do anything stupid last night", I asked handing him back the tube.

"Well you did make out with me, seduce Fred, and kiss Ginny. Not to mention you announced to everyone that we were going to shag, right there on the kitchen table", Ron said. Suddenly, everything began to come back. I felt ashamed.

"Oh my God, everyone must hate me now! I was so stupid", I said holding my face in my hands.

"Look, they aren't just my family. They're our family. I really want to talk to you about our fight yesterday", Ron said.

"Ron, I'm not in the mood to argue. It's Christmas Eve", I said. And it was indeed true. Tommorow would be Christmas and a week after that I'll be heading back to London with Nicholas.

"That's exactly why I'd like to talk to you", Ron said. He got out of the bed and sat where I was lying.

"Look I thought about what you said. As a matter of fact, when you stormed off and got drunk, we all thought about what you said. We're all really, and truly sorry. We were so used to the strong, independent Hermione, we forgot that even the strongest people can't overcome heartbreak and deciet. We were so selfish. We needed you so much, that we never stopped to consider that you needed us more", Ron said. He waited for me to respond but I had nothing to say.

"Look, Hermione, I need to come out and tell you the truth. I-I'm still in love with you. I don't think I ever stopped. That's why Melanie broke up with me. When you left I was a complete mess. I confessed to Melanie that I couldn't love her when I was too in love with you. She broke it off. I didn't really care though", Ron said.

"I'm still in love with you too. Nicholas knows. He's been trying to help me fall out of love with you, but I can't", I said quietly, "But I don't think you understand how badly you hurt me. We were so in love, I never expected you to leave me. I always thought you'd wait for me. And when I found out you were dating someone else, it really messed me up. I hit rock bottom. Not to mention my parents were being hospitalized. I just lost it."

"Hermione, I had to leave you. Even though the war was over, muggle borns were still in danger. I didn't want you to get hurt. You think it was easy for me to throw away all we had together? I was with Melanie because she could give me love and not be in danger. The problem was that I never loved her back. My heart stayed with you. And when you started seeing that Nicholas bloke, well I- I just realized that I had two choices.  
>1)Let you stay in danger, and let us be together or 2) Be a man and fight for you no matter what. And yesterday, I decided I would fight for you. I'd rather us live in danger and be together than live in peace and be apart."<p>

"Ron, that doesn't make up for what you did to me", I said strongly.

"Look, how about we both get dressed, and you meet me in the garden", Ron said calmly.

"Okay", I said. I got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to shower.

After showering, I changed into a blue polo shirt and jeans. I put on my brown coat and shoes and was about to head out the door.

Just when I opened the door Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Harry stood at the doorway.

"Hermione we need to talk", Mrs. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley was usually a cheerful woman, but her expression now was scary. And the last thing anyone in this house wants is an upset Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm out to meet Ron", I said.

"That can wait Hermione. As a matter of fact, that's who we've come to talk about. But mainly you", Harry said.

"Look, I apologize for my behavior yesterday. I'm know you're all disappointed in me", I said. Why did I have to blast off at Ron? If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have gotten drunk. And I certaintly wouldn't have behaved that way.

"Hermione, it's more than just that. Please have a seat", Mrs. Weasley said pointing to a chair. I couldn't just say no. I sat in the chair and , Harry, and Ginny surrounded me. I felt like I was being interrogated. I actually sort of am being interogated.

"Look, we all thought about what you said last night", Mrs. Weasley said, "And we agree with you. It wasn't fair of us to not tell you. You're just as much part of this family as everybody else."

"It certaintly doesn't feel like it", I muttered looking at my shoes to avoid their eyes.

"Hermione, that's nonsense. We care about you just as much as we care about Ron", Ginny said, "If anything more."

Why do they all act like they did this for my consideration?

"Ginny, I'm not a Weasley. It's diffrent for me. It always has been", I said.

"Harry's not a Weasley. We don't treat him any diffrently than you", Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes you have. And you probably always will. Harry got a sweater every christmas, just like all of your other children. And if Ginny were ever to leave Harry, you'd still stick by him", I said.

"Hermione, that's diffrent. Harry doesn't have any parents. You couldn't possibly imagine how it was for him. He had to fight in a war", Ginny said fiercely. I felt something snap inside of me.

"In case you've forgotten Ginny, I helped in the war. And it's far worse to have had parents you've loved you're whole life to have forgotten you rather than know that you're parents love you and die", I said. Ginny's expression changed from one of anger to one of shame.

"Hermione, we're sorry for that. But we came here to tell you that we think you should go back and stay with Harry and Ginny. I told you moving in with that Nathaniel fellow, was a huge mistake. Especially have feelings for Ron. And maybe you and Ron could- y'know- get back together. Then everything will go back to normal", said.

"His name is Nicholas", I said breathlessly. I couldn't believe she had said that to me! Have feelings for Ron? Of course I'm still in love with him, and Harry and Ginny are wonderful but coming back is just something I couldn't do right now.

"What?", asked. She looked at me as if I'd told her Voldemort's returned as a kitten.

"His name is Nicholas, not Nathaniel. And I'm not going to stay with Harry and Ginny. And I'm with Nicholas, he's been trying to help me get over Ron so we could be happy together. Mrs. Weasley, I don't think you're understanding what I've been trying to say. I don't think any of you do. I didn't leave just because of Ron. I couldn't trust anyone here, and to be quite honest I still can't. I love you all dearly, I do, but after everything I just can't trust you. Look, none of you have ever, or will ever, have to worry about having your heart broken, having to deal with your parents, being betrayed by those who you thought loved you. And I'm not going to leave Nicholas for Ron. Out of all of you Ron's the last person I'd dare to trust", I said calmly. I couldn't yell at them. I couldn't lie to them. But their expressions still looked hurt.

"Hermione we do love you. I love you. You're like the sister I've never had. I depend on you. I need you. And so does everyone else", Harry said.

"Harry, I've always loved you. You've always been like my brother. But I can't think of you that way anymore. I don't believe you when you say you love me. Because you all betrayed me. Something, I'd never in a million years do to any of you. Even if it was my own flesh and blood, or my best friend. That wouldn't have mattered to me. Because I would've cared about you all enough to tell you the truth", I said. was in tears, so was Ginny. Harry looked on the verge of tears himself.

"Hermione, we're sorry. You've got to believe that we all love you. And care about you. You've got to trust us", Ginny whispered.

"I'm trying to trust you. This past week has been lovely but it doesn't make what you all did right", I said.

"Hermione-", Harry said, "I think you should go speak to Ron now."

Both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley suddenly looked really alarmed.

"Harry, you know he's going to tell her!", Ginny exclaimed.

"She deserves to know", Harry said not meeting Ginny's eye.

"I agree with Harry", said with the same dazed expression as Harry, "It's time she found out."

"Find out about what?", I asked.

"Just go talk to Ron", Ginny said quietly. I nodded and went downstairs to go to the garden. To find Ron.

* * *

><p>)<p>

Read & Review

Sincerely,

Jay


	10. Chapter 10: The Discovery Pt 2

Chapter 10:

I walked down the stairs and into the garden. Ron was staring down at a snow covered rose bush.

"So you wanted to talk", I asked.

"Hermione, I wanted to talk abou us. And- what we are to each other", Ron said.

"Ron, I just want an explanation", I said.

"Hermione, I told you already. Can we please just discuss what we are to each other", Ron said.

"Ron, unless I get an explanantion-I'm afraid we are nothing to each other", I said. Ron sighed and looked me right in the eyes. I began to feel dizzy. Why do his eyes have to be so beautiful?

"Look, I had no other choice. Melanie's dad is my boss. And her boss. He told me that being with you was dangerous. He told me that you weren't safe with me. Muggleborn weren't safe at all. He and I made an agreement. He said that if I left you, he'd make sure you were being protected at all times. Hogwarts wasn't back to normal. It didn't have any protection. I had to be sure you were safe. And when you came back I knew you'd hate me. And you did, and you left, and now you're back."

"So this entire thing was an act", I asked

"No", Ron said quietly staring at his shoes.

"You fell in love with Melanie in the process, didn't you?", I asked. He didn't answer, "Didn't you?" I repeated.

"No Hermione! I tried, but I couldn't! I did everything I could. We told each other we loved each other, but I never felt the same way about her", Ron said, "Harry and Ginny didn't know about my agreement until the month after you left with Nicholas." I didn't respond. My leggs were weak. I simply sat on the snow covered ground and picked up a dead rose. Ron sat beside me.

"Now it's your turn to answer to my question", Ron said. I looked up at him. "Hermione- I'm in love with you. And nothing can stop that. I just want to know how you feel about me. Right now. How do you feel about me?"

"I feel confused", I said.

"Care to elaborate a bit more? I just poured my heart out and you can't tell me how you feel?", Ron asked. I looked into his blue orbs and decided to put my rule to use once more. I decided to say what I felt.

"Ron, I'm in love with you too. I miss you. I miss what we had. I miss waking up to a mop of red hair and counting the freckles on your arms. I miss you holding onto me tight at night. I miss kissing you. But the confusing part is- I don't think I could ever be with you again. I'll probably never love anyone as much as you but I won't let myself go through that again. But there's a part of me that's telling me that everything will be okay and to not be scared", I said. I felt the tears run down my cheeks. I laid down in the snow and looked into the sky. Ron laid down beside me.

"What happened to us Ron", I asked.

"We fell in love with each other. And I don't regret it. I just don't know what you want from me. I'm trying to make things better for us but you're holding us back", Ron said.

"Ron, the question is- What do you want from me?", I asked quietly.

"I want to wake up in the morning to a mop of curly brown hair. I want to gaze into your beautiful brown eyes. I want to hold you tight at night. I- I want to kiss you. I want to be with you", Ron said.

We looked at each other. He took my hand and we entwined our fingers.

"Ron, we can't be together", I said, "Nicholas and I-"

"Nicholas can keep trying to take you. But I'm going to keep fighting for you. No matter what", Ron said.

Without thinking, I kissed him in the cheek.

I sat up and he did too.

He kissed my cheek. We held hands and gazed into each others eyes. I caressed his cheek and he pucombed his fingers through my hair.

"I love you", Ron said.

"I love you too, Ron", I said. He began to kiss my neck but I pulled away, "Ron we can't-"

Before I could finish he kissed me. He held my face in his hands. I moaned a bit and laid my hands against his chest.  
>He put his hands under my shirt and took off his coat.<p>

"Ron, we can't shag here. It's the middle of December and snow is everywhere", I said. I know I should've pushed him away instead of making suggestions as to where we should shag. I knew what we were doing was wrong but I felt like I needed this. I need Ron.

He took out his wand and configured his coat into a tent. We climbed inside and began to kiss again.

I took off my coat and my shirt, Ron took off his shirt.

Auror training really paid off. He had a broad chest and a six pack. The last time we'd made love he was stil quite lanky.

He cupped my breasts and massaged them. I moaned rather loudly but I din't care.  
>I trailed kisses down his jawline, then his neck, then I kissed him. He groaned loudly.<p>

He unclipped my bra and gently sucked my nipple. It felt wonderful.

That's when I realized he was right- we can't be without each other. I missed this feeling. We weren't in the processing of shagging- we were in the process of making love. And the love we were making was all I needed.

I took his face in my hands and kissed him. We laid down on the tent and continued kissing.

I felt his manhood poking at my panties as I straddled him. I took that as a sign and took his manhood in my hand and pumped my hand up and down on it. He moaned and groaned and combed his hands through my hair. I took his manhood in my mouth and bobbed my head up and down. I took his manhood out of my mouth and licked the pre-cum. I pumped my hand up and down his manhood. I could tell he was about to cum but I stopped before he did. He looked down at me with a frustrated expression. I simply smiled and put his manhood back in my mouth.  
>I was tired of teasing him myself. After about five minutes of bobbing my head up and down his manhood, he came in my mouth and I swallowed it all.<p>

"Bloody hell Hermione! That was amazing", Ron said. His eyes traveled my body. I shivered a bit.

He picked me up and laid me down and he crawled down to my womanhood and pumped his fingers inside of me. He parted my lips with his tongue and sucked on my clit. I moaned louder than I ever had. It took about five minutes until I felt close to cumming. Ron backed away and I looked up at him mischeviously.  
>He was teasing me. I simply smiled and grabbed his manhood, just to tease him back. He smiled at me.<p>

"Can I?", Ron asked.

"Well someone's got to finish the job", I said. I hadn't meant for it to come out seductively, but it did. Ron groaned and I got on my knees. He stood behind me and put his manhood inside me and slowly began to pump in and out. He was about 16" inches, so it felt really good. After about five minutes he came inside me and not long after that I came.

I configured my shirt into a blanket and we both laid down together under the blanket in the cold tent.

I didn't feel like getting up so I was completely starkers and so was Ron.

"That was bloody fantastic", Ron said. We looked at each other and laughed.

"How exactly did this happen", I asked. He shrugged.

"Well it began with a kiss on the cheek", Ron said. We laughed. I took his hand and kissed him.

"Are you up for another round", Ron asked.

"Ron, your family will start to get worried. They know we're in the garden", I said.

"What took you so long to get here anyway", Ron asked.

"I was talking with Ginny, Harry, and your mum", I replied. Please don't ask why! Please don't ask why!

"About what?", Ron asked. Great, just my luck. We were getting along so perfectly, and . . . . . I sighed.

"We were talking about you. They want me to come back and leave Nicholas", I said. That was when I realized, I just cheated on Nicholas! With Ron!

"Oh my goodness", I said. I stood up and frantically searched for my clothes.

"What's wrong Hermione", Ron said. He stood up and grabbed his boxers. He put them on and configured the blanket back into it's original form- my coat.

"Nicholas!", I said. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, stop worrying so much. What Nicholas doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, it's not like you're going to stay with him after all this right?", Ron asked looking up at me. I looked into his blue orbs. They looked so innocent and worried. "Right Hermione?"

"R- Ron- I. I can't just leave him! I love you, I do but I can't be with you", I said. I felt tears start to form in my eyes. How ould I be so stupid?

"So, all of this- All of this, didn't mean anything to you?", Ron asked. He looked so hurt.

"It did, Ron. I want to be with you but, even if what you were doing was to protect me, I still don't feel comfortable with the idea of being with you", I said. That's when the tears escaped. I expected him to yell and scream at me, but he simply wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead.

"I understand Hermione. But that doesn't mean I won't stop trying to fight for you. Please, just answer me this- do you love him as much as you love me?", Ron asked.

"No", I whispered. More tears escaped my eyes and he kissed me again. I couldn't pull away, no matter how hard I tried to restrain myself.

When he stopped kissing me he handed me my clothes and put on his. I put on my clothes as well. We both still looked like we just shagged (which we did of course). But it didn't seem to matter. Our hair was ruffled and our clothes were wrinkled. Ron had a hickey on his neck, and it was very noticeable.

"I love you Hermione", Ron said.

"I love you too Ron", I said.

He turned the tent back into his coat and put it on. He took my coat and put it around my shoulders.

We walked out of the garden and as we approached the door, Fred, Ginny, Harry, and George were standing there. We looked at each other and back to them. Fred and George were smirking, Ginny looked simply shocked, Harry's expression was hard to read.

"What", Ron asked.

"Hermione, we need to talk. Alone", Ginny said. I nodded and followed her to her room.

* * *

><p>:)<p>

Did you like it? Sorry it took me so long to update. I had to hit the books.

So anyway, R&R!

Sincerely,

Jay


	11. Chapter 11: Talk, Talk, Talk

Dear Readers of I'm Gonna Get What I Want. Let me take a quick sec to bitch about the people who sent me bitchy reviews. If I had known you guys were gonna have a fucking coniption about Ron's cock I would've just left out the entire sex part. Hell, I regret not putting 2 inches, maybe then you guys wouldn't bitch so much. I mean, I appreciate the reviews in general, but all of the reviews for the previous chapter were practically flames. And no one likes to get those.

Besides , if you guys paid attention to the Nicholas/ Hermione chapter, it was about that length I think, and no one said anything about that.

And I'm sorry if I'm offending you, but my mind wasn't really on the length of his cock, it was basically on getting the whole part over with. Because I feel like a perv writing about that, but I don't think I'd enjoy this story if sex wasn't involved.

And just so you know, I'm making another story called How To Heal A Masochist. It's about Hermione and Ron (that's all I write (R/Hr), unless I have a request or something). You'll see it on the option screen soon. If you guys like this, you'll love the new one. It's similar to this one except Hermione handles her issues with alcohol instead of completely losing control. (I don't know why I like writing R/Hr stories that include drunk Hermione's, but it's just so fun!). And yes, they aren't together in the beginning.

I know you're all going to say: Why can't you make a story that begin and end with R/Hr. I just like writing Romance stories between Ron and Hermione where they start off with alot of angst and become something beautiful overtime. I just like the idea of Ron and Hermione, overcoming any conflict they may have, because at the end of the day they'll always love each other. You know?

Well anyway, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! But I love it to death.

Chapter 11: Talk, Talk, Talk :-(

"What did he do to you", Ginny asked. She looked really concerned. Did she actually think we had been fighting?

"Er-", I began.

"I am going to KILL Ron! He's always screwing things up!", Ginny said pacing back and forth across her room.

"Er- Ginny, I-"

"I told him, if you're going to tell her, tell her in a calm and gentle manner", Ginny said, "But no! He had to be an insensitive prat! What did he say Hermione?"

"Actually G-"

"You should go downstairs and give him a piece of your mind", Ginny said interrupting me again.

I listened to her go on and on about how much of a prat Ron was.

"-this is why he's going to end up all alone he's just so stubborn! He's-"

"Ginny, we didn't fight", I said quietly.

"-such an arse! Wait, what?", Ginny asked, "If you didn't fight why did you both look so dishelveled?"

I felt my face start to heat up, "We made love."

"WHAT! You said for yourself, he was the last person you could trust! You said that you'd never leave Nicholas!", Ginny exclaimed, "Does this mean you and Ron are back together?"

"No, Ginny. We talked and then it just happened. It wasn't intended, I just- I don't know Ginny", I said. I raked my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"So you're staying with Nicholas? You're just going to manipulate Ron like that and then just up and leave?", Ginny asked. I remained silent staring at my shoes. "Hermione, this isn't fair to him or Nicholas. And don't try to play victim Hermione. This time it's on you."

"Ginny, you think I don't know what I did was wrong? You don't think I feel terrible right now?", I yelled back.

Instead of waiting for her to respond, I left the room. I ran to my room and immediately packed all of my bags.

I lies on my bed with tears slowly falling down my eyes as I looked out into the sky. I felt like this was all a dream. I wish it was. But in reality I know it's reality.

There was a soft knock on my door.

"Hermione, can Ginny, Ron, and I come in", asked Harry quietly.

I sighed. It's not like I could've said no and just go my bloody way.

"Sure", I said. My voice was a bit choked. I wiped my eyes before anyone could see. (At least I hope no one saw).

The door opened and the trio came in. Ron stood in front of the door with his hands in his pockets. Ginny and Ron stood looking uncomfortable and nervous.

"Hermione, I'd like to talk to you", Ron said, before I could respond he continued, "I know you don't like the idea of coming back but I need you. I just don't think we should be apart any longer. Hermione, I love you. And I just want you to come and stay with Harry, Ginny, and I again. Like old times".

"R- Ron I- I told you I can't", I said quietly," I love you too Ron. But I just need to get away from you. I want to be here with you but I can't".

"Why", Harry asked, "Hermione, he told you all you wanted to know. He said what you needed to hear. I think it's time you contribute to your relationship. I mean honetly what would you really be leaving behind? Oh- Oh that's right _Nicholas_. But think about it Hermione, is it really worth it?"

I stayed silent for a while.

"Hermione, you're no longer the victim here. We are. This time, you've done something Ron. And you need to fix this. And I think the best way is to come back with us", Ginny said quietly. She gave Harry's hand a squeeze and he held her waist.

"I- I'm sorry I just can't", I said quietly. Ron took his hands out of his pockets in raked them through his hair ferociously.

"So, everything we went through didn't mean anything to you? How could you say you love me and you don't want to be with me-", before Ron could finish all restraint had left and jumped off of a bridge.

"That's just it Ronald! That's the problem! I love you, and I can't stop no matter how hard I try. Everytime I'm with Nicholas I always think about you. Hell we can't even have a decent shag without you crossig my mind! That's the problem Ronald! I can't get you out of my head, and worst I can't get you out of my heart! And everything we just did meant a lot to me. I love you and that's the problem! I can't look at you without imaining everything we threw away! These past couple of months without you weren't devoted to Nicholas! These past couple of months were devoted to falling out of love with you. But everything reminded me of you. I love you Ron. I want to be with you. But I need to be without you in order to better myself".

"Hermione, you shouldn't look at it as a problem! You should look at is as a sign! I can't get you out of my head either! I love you too much to let you go. I won't let you get away. Hermione, being without each other has only made things worse. Remember how us being together felt? I remember feeling like the luckiest man in the world. The love we have for each other is just too incredible to just simply stop".

I felt tears prickling the back of my eyes.

"I know", I said quietly.

Harry and Ginny cleared there throats.

"We have to help finish decorating the Christmas tree", Harry said. And with that Harry and Ginny left. Ron walked up to me and wiped a tear away that I hadn't noticed had fallen.

"I love you", we both said at the same time. We both smiled and chuckled silently. Ron pressed his warm, soft lips up against mine and we kissed.

I pulled away before things got too intense.

"I need to go help", Ron said silently. Before he left he kissed my cheek.

* * *

><p>I know this is a HORRIBLE way to end the chapter but hey- Whatever.<p>

I do whateveer the hell I want.

Sincerely,

Jay


	12. Chapter 12: The Steady Beat of His Heart

This shout out goes to SusieQ41. Lately the reviews have been getting worse, and worse. In order to really enjoy this story you've got to be a patient person. And there are people who's reviews I got so pissed off by I almost quit the story. Eraugalatha for example. His/ her review really put me down. But after reading SusieQ41's review it really encouraged me to continue. So thanks a lot SusieQ41!

The point is, if you don't like my story, stop reading the fucking thing you goddamn idiots! It's like eating something you're perfetly aware you don't like. I don't care if you don't like the story, just don't review on it if you don't. That's what I care about. The Reviews. Liuke I said, I'm gonna do things however the fuck I want. I don't care if you want Ron/ Hermione together immeadiately, trust me it's going to happen. But I have the plot of this story all figured out. Like for this chapter there's heavy R/Hr. And if you don't like it: don't read it! But if you're gonna be a dumbass and read it anyway, at least don't review.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The Steady Beat of His Heart<p>

It was Christmas Eve and I was lying in bed while everyone else was outside snow ball fighting or wrapping gifts.

Instead I was thinking about Ron.

I don't want to hurt Nicholas. Because it wouldn't be fair to him. How would it seem for me to tell the man who loves me that I'm leaving him for the man he and I had worked so hard to avoid me getting back together with. I wanted to be with Ron more than anything. The only thing that had been stopping me was Nicholas.

You know what? Face it Hermione - you're too in love with him to let him go that easily. And besides, all this time I've been contemplating whether or not I was in love with Nicholas, I've finally came up with my answer- absolutely not. And to be honest with myself, it isn't really Ron's fault. He was only trying to protect me. He didn't know I needed his as badly as I did. And I hadn't realized how badly he needed me either.

This is it Hermione. It's either now or never. You're going to march down those stairs and tell Ron you want him. It's better to be with Ron and be happy than be with Nicholas and be regretful and unhappy.

I got out of bed, put on my robe, which stopped mid-thigh. I only had on really short purple pajama pants and a white tank top. I put on my white bedroom slippers. I didn't care that I was about to go out in freezing cold weather with such a lack of clothes on.

I ran down the stairs. I ran out of the door and ran outside to find Ron. A snowball flew near my head and landed beside me.

"Oi, Hermione, what are you doing out here?", Fred yelled.

"Where's Ron", I asked.

"I don't know, you have to look for yourself", Fred said, "Are you going to join us?"

"No, I need to talk to Ron", I said. My teeth were chattering violently. Chillbumps were everywhere on my body. But I needed Ron more than anything right now.

I searched for 20 minutes before I finally spotted a mop of Red hair behind the broomshed. I ran over to find that it was only Ginny.

"Hermione, what are you doing out here? Why are you wearing that? Aren't you freezing", Ginny asked. Her hair was a bit disheveled, and so were her clothes.

"I need to ind Ron", I said hastily.

"He's behind one of those trees", Ginny said, "And if you see Harry tell him I said to bring the green potion in the triangular vial", Ginny said. Her face became a faint red and she looked a bit nervous.

"Were you two- shagging- behind this broomshed", I asked. Her face grew even redder.

"It was marvelous all the same", Ginny said with a happy smile playing across her lip, "So what do you need Ron for?"

"I want to tell him I want to be with him", I said. Ginny dropped the snowball she'd been holding and hugged me and jumped up and down excitedly.

"So that means you're coming back?", Ginny asked happily. She looked so thrilled. I couldn't blame her though.

"Yes. Well unless he changed his mind and doesn't want me", I said.

"Oh, Hermione, don't be daft. You know he loves you too much for that", Ginny said, "Well what are you standing here for? He's behind that tree over there from across the lake."

I nodded and ran over to the tree she had pointed to. It was huge. No wonder he chose this as a hiding spot.

I found him sitting in the snow sleeping with his head pressing against the tree. He looked so peaceful and calm. I caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead. That certainly woke him up.

"Hermione?", he asked. He looked me up and down, "Why are you wearing pajamas in thirty nine degree weather? Here take my-"

Before he could finish I pressed my lips up against his. My tongue rolled across his teeth. He didn't pull back. He looked really shocked though. I sucked on his tongue a bit and my rested my hand on his chest. After a while I pulled back. He looked like he had when we first kissed- he looked like he'd been hit with a bludger.

"Ron, I thought about what you said! And I want you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this at first but I love you more than anything Ron. And Ron, ten years from now I want to wake up with a mop of red hair beside me. I want to have a house filled with little red headed kids. I love you Ron. I love you so much. And I don't ever want to be without you. I'm sorry for not understanding that you did all you did because you cared about me. And when I said loving you was a problem, I was wrong. Loving you is not a problem. Loving you is all I want to do. I think about you when I wake up in the morning and I think about you late at night. Meeting you was fate, becoming friends with you was a choice, but loving you I had no control over. I just can't imagine being without you."

He pressed his lips against mine and caressed my cheek. As we kissed I realized how I didn't feel cold at all. As a matter of fact I felt extremely hot.

"Hermione, I love you too. And- I can't imagine my life without you either. And that part about you wanting to wake up to a mop of red hair, a house filled with little red head kids- well it's either Fred or me you're talking about, but I'm going to go with my gut and say you're talking about me", I slapped his arm lightly and smiled, "Hermione, living without you was living without air. And- Merlin you're beautiful! Hermione, you're perfect, and I don't know why you'd love someone like me."

"Ron, after all we've been through, if you think I'm perfect, you're crazy. And I love someone like you because you're funny, you're smart, you're strong, you're everything to me. Loving you is the most magnificent thing I've ever done."

I pressed my lips against his again and we kissed for a while. He pulled away and smiled.

"We should stop before we get caught. Besides we don't want things to go- too far", Ron said.

"Actually that's exactly what I want. Besides everyone's to preoccupied with throwing snowballs at each other to care about what we're doing", I said.

"Well let's at least carry this to the bedroom", Ron said.

"I don't think I can wait that long", I said. I han't meant for that to sound seductive but it did. He looked into my eyes and that was all it took to make me want him even more. His blue eyes were warm and slightly hazy. I kissed him and ran my fingers through his hair. He took off my robe and put a heating charm around us.

I smiled and kissed his neck. He groaned rather loudly and I took off his coat.

I felt Ron's manhood pressing against my groin. I smiled mischeviously and he smiled back. I took out my wand and put a contraceptive charm on myself.

I took off my shirt as I straddled him and unbuttoned his shirt. I sucked on his neck a bit more. He groaned again. He gently picked me up and laid me against the tree and massaged my breasts. I moaned softly and raked my fingers through his hair again. He took off my bra and sucked on my nipples. I moaned loudly and tugged his hair rather roughly.

I puhed him away and uzipped his pants. I took out his manhood and pumped it with my hand until he was close to cumming. He groaned with a mixture of pleasure and frustration. I took his manhood in my mouth (well as much as I could). He came two mintues later. His face was a violent shade of red. I knew my face was slightly pink but I didn't care.

"Turn around", he said. I smiled seductively and obeyed. He put his 9 inch {AUTHOR'S NOTE: HAPPY NOW? NOW STOP REVIEWING ABOUT RON'S DICK!} manhood in side me and pumped in and out.

Just when we were both about to climax Harry and Ginny approached us. I was glad Ron was still wearing jeans, or else everything would've been even more awkward.

"OH MY GOD", Ginny exclaimed. Ron quickly pulled away and I picked up my robe and put it on.

"Oi, what's going on", George said. Fred was behind him. Immediately the twins started chuckling.

"Oi, what does it take for a man to get some privacy around here?", Ron said.

"Hermione Granger and Ickle Ronniekins shagging behind a tree. What's next in the middle of the ministry?", George asked.

"Do you want to go back to my room so we could finish?", Ron whispered to me. I slapped his arm, but I couldn't help smirking at the idea of it.

"Oi, get a room", Harry said.

"It's not like you and Ginny spent all of that time behind the broomshed conversating over tea", I muttered.

"Good one Hermione", Fred said, "By the way, if you ever get sick of Ron, I'm available."

"FRED!", Ron exclaimed. Fred chuckled.

"I'm just taking the piss. But honestly you have an exquisite taste in bra's", Fred said holding up my bra. It had red and yellow stripes. I tried to take it out of his grasp but he held his arm up. Damn the Weasley's height. Ron snatched it out of his grasp.

"Bugger off", Ron said. His face was redder than a tomato.

"Mum says it's time to-", Charlie said approaching. Charlie's eyes grew wide and he began to chuckle.

"My youngest brother shagging the brilliant Hermione Granger. Hmm. Can't say I didn't see that coming", Charlie said.

I felt so embarrassed I just wanted to leave. But not without finishing off what Ron and I started. I took Ron's hand and apparated to his room and we did just that.

* * *

><p>Sorry if I seem bitchy lately. I just found out my Aunt's dying of cancer, so I've been a little irratible.<p>

And I decided to just get Ron and Hermione ? Because everyone was getting bored with the story, and impatient. And don't worry about Nicholas, I know what I'm going to do with him. :)

Sincerely

Jay


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thank you guys for all the support. Especially to those of you who mentioned my Aunt in your reviewws. Fortuantely she's getting bettewr.

And I'm really sorry about the slow updating. I'm going through a lot right now and I don't have that much free time. So, um, yeah- sorry.

Well, enjoy.

Chapter 13: Christmas Time!

I awoke to the sound of Celestinia Warbeck albums playing and a soft freckly arms around me. I smiled and turned around to see Ron's handsome face snoring away. I kissed his lips and he began to stir a bit.

"Hermione?", Ron asked.

"Hello Ron", I replied. He sat up a bit and strectched.

"I feel like I'm dreaming", Ron said. He kneeled down and kissed me deeply.

There was a soft knock on the door.  
>"Can we come in", Ginny said.<p>

"Just a second", I replied. I hadn't realized I was only wearing a bra and panties until now. Ron was only in boxers. I got up and searched for my robe. Ron had found his shirt and jeans but I couldn't find my clothes anywhere.

"Is everything okay in there?", asked Harry from the other side of the door.

"Er- yeah- just give us a second", I replied.

"Why won't you let them come in?", Ron asked as he put on his socks.

"I'm naked Ron, why would I tell them to come in here?", I asked.

"Good point", he murmered, "Here."

He handed me an oversized Chudley Cannons t-shirt. It was his favorite one, and he was letting me wear it. I smiled and kissed him deeply.

"What was that for", he asked.

"Because I love you", I replied. He smiled and kissed me. When we pulled apart I put on his shirt.

"You can come in now", I called. The door opened and Ginny and Harry came in. Ginny was beaming and Harry looked relieved.

"Ginny? Are you okay", I asked. Ginny smiled. She looked really beautiful and really happy. And with her being my best friend, it made me feel happy. Ginny was wearing a rather tight blue sweater and tight dark blue jeans. Her long red hair was down, and parted in the middle.

"Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all. Unless this is wrong", Ginny shrieked holding up her hand to expose a ring. It didn't take long for me to realize it was an engagement ring. It had a silver band with the most magnificent diamond I'd ever seen perched on it.

"Oh Ginny! That's splendid! Congragulations!", I said. I gave her a bonecrushing hug and then I ran up to Harry and gave him one too.

"Y-you're getting married?", Ron asked quietly.

"Yeah", Harry responded.

Ron stood up. His expression was angry, his face was pale, and his eyes were cold. It was quite scary.

"I-I have to go- and- er- help mum downstairs", Ron said.

"With what? Everythings done", Ginny said. Her smile was slowly fading. Harry looked uncomfortable and nervous.

"Fine, I'll just be outside", Ron said. I knew Ginny would not give up that easily.

"For what?", she asked.

"J-just a quick ride on my broom", Ron said.

"That's great, we can all go for a round of Quidditch", Ginny said. Her smile was coming back.

"I just want to be alone, okay Ginny!", Ron snapped. And he stormed out of the room.

Ginny's mouth hang open and her eyes were watery.

"I'm going to go and give him a piece of my mind", Harry said angrily. He began to storm out of the room, like Ron did, but Ginny stopped him.

"It's okay, Harry", Ginny said quietly, "If he wants to act like an arsehole about it i- it's alright."

I could tell she was trying to stay strong about it but she looked on the verge of tears. How could Ron do that? It's not as if they haven't been dating for years now. And it was obvious they were in love. What was the problem.

"I'll go talk to him", I said gentyl. Ginny was about to hold me back but I took her hand, "Please, Ginny. Let me talk to him." She nodded and walked over to Harry. Harry held her and they exchanged silent words.

I apparated to the backyard to find Ron flying overhead on his broom. Flying back and forth oggresively.

"RON!", I shouted. He looked down and flew downward.

"What", he asked. His red hair was scraggy and he was covered with sweat.

"What was that?", I asked.

"What was what Hermione?", Ron asked. He spat on the ground and looked back up at me. His blue eyes were angry and wild.

"Don't play stupid with me Ronald. You know exactly what you did!", I shouted.

"Actually I don't Hermione. Care to elaborate?", Ron said.

I remember arguing with Ron in Hogwarts. And although I did come up with reasonable comebacks, I never really said exactly what was on my mind. I suppose it's time to follow the rules again and say whatever was on my mind.

"Sure why not", I said rather calmly, even he looked surprised at my tone, "You acted like a bloody prick when you found out your best friend and your sister were getting married. I mean it's not as if it's all new! After all they have been dating for the past THREE BLOODY YEARS! And it's obvious they're in love! So now it's time you answer my question- WHAT'S YOUR BLOODY PROBLEM?"

"That's not even why I'm really upset Hermione. For one things are just going all wrong. And yes, it's clear to me they're in love. But how do you think it makes me feel to see everyone being happy together. I'm happy for them but it's pathetic. I'm pathetic. I live with my sister and her fiance, who also happens to be my best friend. I'm back together with you, and I hate it and love it at the same time."

"What", I said silently. He didn't respond.

"Ron what do you want from me? First you want us together and now you don't like the idea of it anymore?", I asked weakly. I felt like my life was slowly crumbling again.

Hermione I want you because I love you too. But I don't want you because I feel like we're going too fast. I feel like your just shrugging some things off that need to be discussed and it's unfair to me", Ron said.

"What are you talking about?", I asked.

"I'm talking about the sex, the "I love you's", Harry and Ginny getting engaged- it's all just going too fast Hermione. I feel like we're in a race, but I'm not quite catching up. Hermione, I don't think we should be together right now. I mean, I want you. More than anything in the world. But I don't know if you feel the same way", Ron said quietly. I felt tears falling out of my eyes.

"How could you say that?", I shouted, "Ron, we're not moving too fast. And even if we are, I don't think we should be apart. I don't want to go back to Nicholas I want you", I shouted.

"Hermione, I can't do this anymore. I thought I was ready to be with you again but I'm not", Ron said quietly.

I didn't respond. I just ran back to my room.

Harry and Ginny were sitting on my bed smiling.

"Hermione", Ginny said. I didn't respond. I simply shoved open the closet door and grabbed the bags that I'd packed yesterday.

"Hermione what's wrong?", Harry said, "What did Ron do?"

I didn't respond. After I had all my things I hugged them both.

"I can't be here anymore", I said.

"What happened?", Ginny asked.

"G-Ginny, I- I'll see you at the wedding. Hopefully I'll be back by then. Don't worry, something- er- just came up", I said. I held my bags and apparated back to my flat.

When I arrived I sat on my couch flat and simply cried.

* * *

><p>I know you're all upset with me but this is the end of this story. DON'T WORRY THIS WILL BE A SEQUEL AND I GUARENTEE YOU YOU'LL LOVE ME WHEN IT'S OVER. LIKE YOU GUYS SAID- STICK WITH THE PLOT :-)<p>

THE STORY I TOLD YOU GUYS TO READ: HOW TO HEAL A MASOCHIST, IS GOING TO BE UPLOADED TO DAY I PROMISE. JUST PLEASE BARE WITH ME.

Sincerely,

Jay


End file.
